New Girl in South Park
by rainbow-lumps
Summary: Cassy Hales is the new girl in South Park, moved there from New York City. She doesn't realize just how quickly she's going to run into good luck and bad luck.
1. Teaser

**TRIGGER WARNINGS WILL BE AT THE BEGINING OF EACH CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer - I don't own South Park, Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. I only own my characters Cassy and Adam, and of course my story.**

**Triggers (Almost every chapter) - Swearing, a tiny bit of violence.**

**This story will be in Cassy's point of view.**

**XXX Teaser - New Town XXX**

Moving, to a little town in Colorado. Somewhere near Denver, I don't even know what this tiny place is called. All I know is, my mom got a new job there, so we just moved from New York City out of the blue. What a move huh? NYC to a little tiny town. I'd fallen asleep on the drive, we didn't fly since my mom is deadly terrified. I woke up after we passed through Denver, and I saw the sign to the town. _South Park_ is what the sign said. South Park? What kind of a name for a town is South Park?

My name is Cassy, Cassy Hales. I'm 14, and I didn't want to move here. I miss my friends, I miss my old school. I don't want to go to a new school. Starting high school alone with nobody I know, and I bet all of these kids grew up together. I bet I'll make no friends at all.

_Or at least.. that's what I thought._

My mom pulled up at the new house. Our stuff had been here for a while now, we had some family in Denver who had moved all our stuff in for us. Hey, not my idea, my mom begged them to. I got out of the car, looked beside me, and there I saw a slightly less _nice_ house I guess you could say. In the front yard there were 5 boys, they were laughing wildly. I rolled my eyes and walked inside, turned my head to take one last look at them, a blondie's blazing blue eyes caught my hazel eyes. I had a strange feeling.. _good strange_. I quickly looked away and rushed inside. I ran up to my room as fast as I could and flopped on my bed. I had school tomorrow which wasn't the most exciting thing ever.


	2. First Day in South Park

**Triggers - Again, a lot of swearing, minor drug/alcohol use**

**I made up random teachers for the schedual.**

**XXX Chapter One - First Day in South Park XXX**

Oh boy, my first day. My mom woke me up around 6:30 AM, I hate waking up early. I got dressed, my black skinny jeans, and my Hedley shirt. I did my eyeliner and brushed my hair. After I ate my breakfast, I brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I packed my lunch, grabbed my tea, and I took off to SPHS, South Park High School. It wasn't very big, it seemed about the same size as an elementary school I saw. I walked inside the school, everybody crowded the halls, talking, laughing, I think I even saw some slipping alcohol into their drinks that they had. I saw people with cigarettes in their pockets too. None of the teachers even noticed, they didn't even seem to care. Man, what a school.

I went to go get my class schedual, there was 2 semesters, 4 classes for each.

_Semester One_

_General Math - Room 22 - Garrison_

_General Geography - Room 17 - Belle_

_Girls P.E. - Gymnasium - Marrs_

_Advanced English - Room 50 - Jonson_

Off to room 22, I have math first...yay.

I walked, I looked lost, I kept spinning and looking over my shoulder. I ended up running into somebody, and fell with a thud and a loud "OOF!" The boy I bumped into turn to face me. "Oh! Hey umm...I didn't see you, haha." He reached out his hand to me and I grabbed it for help up. My tea didn't spill, thank god. This was one of the boys I saw yesterday, but not the blondie. "You're Kenny's new neighbour, right? Saw you walking into your house yesterday." He smiled, and I responded with "Yeah umm.. I'm sorry uh, I'm Cassy." I smiled back goofily. "Cool, cool. I'm Stan. Where ya headed?" He asked. "Ooh umm.. room 22." I replied, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. "It's right here, you're in my class. Be warned, Mr Garrison is gay and he's so just...weird. He'd be weird even if he wasn't gay, but still." He laughed. I gave a kind of confused look, oh boy. "Oh umm...ahaha...funny." I said. He took his seat and tapped the seat next to him. "My girlfriend isn't in this class, she's in AP math." I sat next to him. "Oh you have a girlfriend?" I asked. He nodded, "Wendy Testaburger."

The teacher walked in. "Alright class, welcome to general math, also known as the average class, or the dumb-dumb class." I rolled my eyes at the remark. I wasn't dumb...I just don't understand math for shit. This period was just the teacher introducing what we'll be doing this semester, Stan kept poking me and making funny faces at me, what a goof.

After second period it was lunch. In my second period class I met another boy, named Cartman...he was extremely rude, but he was also histarical. He just had...something that makes you like him and hate him at the same time.

I saw Stan and Cartman at a table and rushed to them, they were the only two people I actually got to know so far. I guess that was Wendy beside Stan. She was...really pretty. There was that blondie I saw yesterday too! The one with the blazing blue eyes. He smiled at me, "Yo, you're my new neighbour right? Hales, if I'm not mistaking." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich. I nodded, "Yeah, Cassy Hales...you're Kenny right?" I asked, and he nodded, still into the sandwich. He had crumbs on his face, I'd noticed a bruise over his eye. Another boy sat between Stan and Cartman. "Well if it isn't McJewface." Cartman snickered, and the boy glared "Not in the mood fatass." He responded. "Well Cassy, this is Kahl, and he's a damn dirty Jew rat!" Cartman laughed. Kyle shot up, and punched Cartman, "I said I'm not in the mood! And it's pronounced _Kyle_ by the way." Kyle said. I blinked, "Woah...umm...I'm Cassy."

I got introduced to Clyde, Craig, Wendy, Tweek, and Bebe too, closer to the end of lunch. Wendy and Bebe were in my gym class too. They walked me to the gym, there I met some more girls. Lisa, Red, Heidi, and Nichole. A lot of them seemed really nice. In gym we just kind of fucked around and played a friendly game of dodgeball. I actually had a lot of fun, and usually I HATE gym with a passion.

Last period was advanced English, good thing I had met Craig or I would've been lost. He seemed emotionless...like when I asked for a pen, no reaction. He just...handed me the pen. But I noticed he always seemed happy around Tweek. In English I also met Butters, and Token. Butters seemed very awkward. Token was kind of shy. So far who I've met were really cool.

Best part? I got most of their numbers. I spent most of the night texting Butters, and Kyle. Kenny didn't have a phone but it's okay, he lives next door so I can just go see him. Craig didn't have a phone either, he told me about how he broke it.

I guess I was wrong, because so far, I loved this school. It was great.

**XXX**

**Well this took a lot. A bit better than before huh? I think this turned out pretty good. I'll try to make the other chapters longer, I swear...and I'll try not to make the story line go so fast, I'll try to make it as enjoyable as possible. Don't forget to leave a review! Love you all!**

**xoxo - Emily**


	3. Crush Crush Crush

**Triggers - Still swearing bro**

**I am SO SO sorry this took so long. When I wrote up to the third sentence I just all of the sudden got writers block.**

**XXX Chapter Two - Crush Crush Crush XXX**

Another day, and I must say I'm actually excited. To see the friends I made again! Especially Stan, he was so nice. I got ready to go, I was going to walk with Kenny today, and he said I was going to meet his siblings, I didn't even know he had siblings. I grabbed something for breakfast and ran out to meet him. He was standing in the front yard, a smaller girl hanging off his arm and an obviously older boy stood on the porch smoking what smelled like some weed. I awkwardly walked over and yelled "Kenny!" then gently slapped him on the shoulder. "Yo Cassy!" He grabbed my hand and spun me and I laughed, "Okay okay don't do that dude." We both laughed and the younger girl looked up at me and shyly waved, "Hi Kenny's friend.." she said to me. "Hi, I'm Cassy." I introduced myself, patting her head. Kenny told me her name was Karen, and then pointed to the older boy walking towards us and told me he was Kevin. I said hello to Kevin and he just kind of grunted at me. I made an _okay then_ face, and we started walking to school, getting Stan, Cartman, Kyle and Butters on the way.

Cartman was telling us about something he saw on the news last night, and Butters seemed just amazed by it. Kyle and Stan, obviously uninterested, had their own little convorsation including Kenny. I didn't know which one to get into, so I was pretty much quiet the whole way to school. It was 5 minutes to the bell, which meant it was almost time for math. Stan grabbed my arm and took off towards room 22. "Bye guys!" We shouted. We got there and sat in our seats just as the bell rang, and our teacher wasn't even there yet, so we just started talking. "So did you do anything...interesting last night?" I asked, and he shook his head, "Just went to McDonalds with Wendy, and we saw Kyle there with his brother, Ike." He replied. I nodded, "Yeah, sounds like fun."

The teacher got to the class like 5 minutes after the bell, and started the lesson. I didn't even realize I had been staring at Stan all of class. When it was time to get up and go, I practically begged him to walk me to my next class, and Wendy was waiting outside our math class for him. So the three of us walked to my class, they kissed a few times and I had a knot in my stomach. _What's wrong with me?_

I walked into the room. No shock, Cartman wasn't there yet. I sat in my seat and the bell rang, then Cartman rushed in, "I'm technically not late!" He whimpered and the teacher rolled her eyes, "What's today's excuse Mr Cartman?" she asked. Cartman started pacing, "Well you see Ms Belle..." then followed a wild story that I don't even want to bring up, oiy fucking Cartman dude.

Soon enough, lunch swung around, and I was so anxious to see Stan again. Don't ask my why, I don't fucking know. But before I could even walk into the cafeteria, I was pulled aside. "What the-" I yapped, and a hand covered my mouth. I looked up to see Craig. I bit his hand and he pulled it away, "Ow, bitch." He said. I laughed, "Don't scare me then." He rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, "I need your help with something." He said, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. I smiled, "This wouldn't have anything to do with Tweek, now would it?" I asked, and his blush became darker, "Umm...oh uh...no, not at all. Jeez, nosey. I was going to ask for some help for that English report...yeah, that." He said. I raised my brow, "Oh you're funny huh? We didn't get assigned one." I laughed, "Now tell me what's up!" I said a bit louder than I should have. "Okay okay, well like...I saw this really nice thing to get for Tweek but I...haven't exactly asked him out yet." He responded, awkwardly crossing his arms. "I don't know if he even likes me." He kind of whispered. I gave him an _are you fucking serious?_ look, and stared at him. Didn't he see the way Tweek acted around him? It was adorbale! "I need you to find out for me. Please, Cas?" He asked, with actual emotion in his tone for once. I knew he had to be serious. I nodded, "Okay, I will."

We walked into the cafeteria, and Butters ran over to me, "There you are!" He greeted and hugged me. I smiled, he was so friendly. We walked to the table, I didn't see Stan or Wendy...sigh, they probably went out for lunch instead. I didn't realize my convorsation with Craig had lasted so long, lunch was already half over. I ate as fast as a I could. Kyle made me laugh so hard that I actually spit my Dr Pepper all over the table, then everybody else laughed at that little incedent. Lunch ended and I met up with Bebe to go to gym, we went to the girls changeroom and changed. We started our baseball unit today, and Wendy was late. I spent most of my time talking to Bebe, she was pretty nice. Gym class soon ended, we changed again, and off to English.

We were going to work on some Romeo and Juliet stuff. We had to read some dialog from it to the class, some girl in the back read for Juliet and Craig awkwardly read for Romeo. I read the part of the Nurse. Then by the end of class we had to choose partners. Butters immedietly grabbed me to be his partner. We had to do our own version of the suicide scene from Romeo and Juliet.

After school I met up outside with the other guys with Wendy and Bebe. We were all going to Stan's, so I told a little white-lie to my mom saying that I was going to Butters' house to work on the project. We were just gonna watch the guys game really, Bebe was telling me that she could kick all of their asses at most of the games. The only video games I really know are for Wii, DS, and apps on an iPod or cell phone. Bebe and I were talking the whole way there.

We eventually got to Stan's house and they set up the game, Bebe was the first to grab a controller. Wendy and I started acting like cheerleaders when they got into the game...well okay, Wendy was actually a cheerleader but still. It was really fun. We eventually all just broke into dance for no reason whatsoever. I was a terrible dancer, and Kenny kept tickling me.

Stan's sister came downstairs, and yelled at us to get out because it was 6:30 PM. I was tired from all the sitting and dancing. Yes I was tired from sitting...don't judge me. I texted my mom to tell her I was on my way home. Bebe and Butters lived on the same street as Kenny and I, so we all walked home together. Just bouncing from topic to topic on the way. We laughed, and some subjects were just plain awkward. It was a really fun day today.

After we reached Bebe's and Butters' houses, it was down to just Kenny and I. We walked, and obviously talked. "So where did you move from, again?" He asked. "New York City...the big apple. It was really busy and big, I'm not used to this town. It's like everything's in slow motion." I replied with a shrug. He laughed, "I've lived here all my life. If I went to NYC, I'd probably be scared." He shook his head. I smiled, and laughed with him. We eventually reached my house. "G'night Cassy." He said, jokingly-bowing. I jokingly-curtsied, "Goodnight good sir." I said, and we both laughed.

I ran inside, had a shower and got into my pajamas then flopped into bed. I was texting Kyle again, we kept sending eachother funny pictures off of the internet. I got a text from Stan, and got a huge knot in my stomach. _Why does this keep happening?_

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry about taking forever but yknow, I'm sick and stuff so I've been lazier than normal. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and I hope for some good reviews (:**


End file.
